Pretender
by Concinnity
Summary: Songfic. "Pretender" by Foo Fighters. Aerrow’s sick of it all. This fight with the Dark Ace is going to be the last, whether it’s the Dark Ace that dies, or him. Rated for intense battle scene and character death.


**Title: **Pretender

**Disclaimer: **The Storm Hawks don't belong to me. They belong to Nerd Corps. However, while I'm borrowing them, I'll treat them good and return them in perfect condition. Promise!

**Rating: **T

**Pairing:** Light Dark Ace/Aerrow

**Synopsis: **Songfic. Pretender by Foo Fighters. Aerrow's sick of it all. This fight with the Dark Ace is going to be the last, whether it's the Dark Ace that dies, or him. Rated for intense battle scene and character death.

A songfic I've wanted to do for a while. I love this song and I think it kind of works for the epic, final battle between Aerrow and the Dark Ace. This turned out rather angsty, if you ask me, and I have no idea how I did with the battle scene that makes up most of the fic, but enjoy anyway!

* * *

He grit his teeth as he eyed the man on the Cyclonian skimmer, a few hundred feet away and quickly growing closer. He and the squadron of Talons with him were heading toward the Condor with determination. Even at such a distance, Aerrow could see the man's figure and imagine the hateful, condescending look in his eyes. It made the teenager burn with a renewed fury. Swiftly, he spun and headed wordlessly from the Bridge to the Hangar, speaking calmly.

"I'm going out to challenge him. You all need to stay here, and escape if things get ugly. Got it?" he said. His teammates looked shocked and Finn stepped forward, grabbing Aerrow's shoulder.

"Aerrow, buddy. We're not letting you fight him on your own!" he said, glaring slightly at the stubborn redhead, who simply shrugged off Finn's hand and eyed him with an even more powerful glare.

"Finn. Stay. That's an _order_ from your skyknight." he replied firmly, then turned again and left.

_Keep you in the dark_

_You know they all pretend_

_Keep you in the dark_

_And so it all began_

As Aerrow reached the hangar, he ran his hand along the handlebars of his skimmer. How long had it been that they'd been fighting? Cyclonia had existed for years and years and it was as if the battle between two forces, Atmos and Cyclonia, would never die.

Of course, the public wasn't allowed to know about some of the more gory details. The sky knight squadrons that were defeated and practically dismembered by power hungry talons were never reported. They went MIA, and were, quite conveniently for the council on Atmosia, never found. It was quite sickening actually, to see just how much death could happen, and how many people were completely oblivious to it, living on in their own fairytale worlds.

_Send in your skeletons_

_Sing as their bones go marching in... again_

_The need you buried deep_

_The secrets that you keep are at the ready_

_Are you ready?_

The Talons were finally getting close enough to go out and confront, with him at the front of them, his smirk harshly beckoning. Aerrow glared slightly at his skimmer before swinging a leg over and mounting it. He flipped the ignition, revved the engine and took off into the sky and away from the Condor, his home. He hummed a small prayer in the back of his head that he would be able to go back to it. To his friends, his family.

However, now, he couldn't let thoughts like that distract him. Now, he was going out to war with the most dangerous man in the Atmos. As they neared one another, Aerrow slowed his ride, staring hard at the Dark Ace.

"This is the last time, Dark Ace. No more. One of us falls, here and now." he said, so calmly, the older man seemed surprised for a moment. However, he then grinned darkly.

"Whatever you like, Aerrow."

_I'm finished making sense_

_Done pleading ignorance_

_That whole defense_

_Spinning infinity, but_

_The wheel is spinning me_

_It's never ending, never ending_

_Same old story_

Sharing fierce and unrestrained battle cries, the two males sped toward one another. For a moment, Aerrow was tempted to turn it into a game of Chicken, but he resisted the childish urge, knowing that, of all Talons, the Dark Ace would never blink. So, as he neared the powerful Switchblade Elite, the redhead leapt off of his own ride, landing steadily on the wing of the Dark Ace's. He drew his swords and gritted his teeth, motioning for the man to 'bring it on.'

The Dark Ace, of course, had been anticipating this, and, almost before Aerrow could even finish his taunt, the man was up, sword in hand, and slicing at the teenager, who gasped and jumped backward an inch or two, barely missing the blow.

_What if I say I'm not like the others?_

_What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?_

_You're the pretender_

_What if I say that I'll never surrender?_

_What if I say I'm not like the others?_

_What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?_

_You're the pretender_

_What if I say that I'll never surrender?_

Swords clashed loudly and sparks of red and blue flew through the dusk air as Aerrow and the Dark Ace took swing after swing at one another. The boy grunted as he pushed his weight against the older man's. He felt the resistance starting to give and almost grinned. However, when he looked into the Dark Ace's eyes, he saw an all too familiar smirk.

"What…!" Aerrow barely had time to react as suddenly, the Dark Ace spun lithely out of the way and the boy, momentum much too powerful to stop, fell forward to the wing with a clank of body on metal. He grimaced, feeling his lip split and start to bleed steadily. However, he rolled swiftly, barely dodging the blade that came down and lodged itself in the metal where his head had been only moments before.

"Damn…" The Dark Ace muttered angrily as he wrenched the blade, trying to free it from the wind. His struggling gave Aerrow a moment to recover and spit out a mouthful of blood, freeing his tongue from the iron taste. He went to swing at the man with one of his daggers, but suddenly, the Dark Ace's sword came free and came up to meet the teen's sword.

_In time or so I'm told_

_I'm just another soul for sale... oh, well_

_The page is out of print_

_We are not permanent_

_We're temporary, temporary_

_Same old story_

Aerrow growled as they were locked in another battle of brute strength. He was sure the Dark Ace would probably try another dirty trick. For a moment, he wondered if fighting to the end was worth it? However, then, he remembered the newspapers. Rebel Ducks, MIA. Third Degree Burners, mysteriously disappear. No. It wasn't going to happen again, and certainly not to his friends, nor to his squadron.

Suddenly, the teen got an idea and smirked, letting his knees go out from under him and swiftly spin-kicking at the Dark Ace's ankles. The movement was so swift, the older man had no time to react and his feet were thrown out from under him all too quickly. He hit the skimmer hard with a loud grunt, and immediately felt the weight of the teenager atop him. Aerrow held his blade to the man's throat.

"Surrender?"

_What if I say I'm not like the others?_

_What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?_

_You're the pretender_

_What if I say that I'll never surrender?_

_What if I say I'm not like the others?_

_What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?_

_You're the pretender_

_What if I say that I'll never surrender?_

The man beneath him grunted and struggled, glaring. There was no way this was over. No way he could lose! Suddenly, he smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hardly." he replied smugly. Aerrow frowned slightly, but realized too late that one of the Talons, having previously gone off to attack the Condor, was taking aim at Aerrow. This Talon's aim was true and the crystal blast struck the redhead in the shoulder, who cried out in agony as his shoulder burned and the skin sizzled. He rolled off of the Cyclonian commander, clutching the wounded place tightly. He could smell the skin burning and it turned his stomach. "Now, Aerrow, I believe it's your turn to surrender…" The Dark Ace said smugly. "Oh, wait… I don't take prisoners." he grinned madly as he pointed his sword at Aerrow, ready to run the boy through with it.

"N-_No!_" Adrenaline surged through Aerrow's mind and body and his body, which had been crouched and coiled like a spring, now shot forward with all the strength he could muster. "You won't win!" He exclaimed, as his fist slammed into the man's stomach. The Dark Ace gasped and doubled over, immediately feeling his lungs seize up and he gasped for air. In the few seconds of his incapacitation, Aerrow had limped aside and lifted his dagger, which he brought down on the man's side.

"Arrrgh…!" The blade bit into the skin, sizzling horribly and blood pattered to the wing of the skimmer that they fought on steadily. The metal quickly became slick and red with blood, and the man winced, bringing a hand to his side. He could feel the split in the side, which was fiery when he touched it. There were bone splinters in there as well. Obviously, Aerrow had broken one or two of his ribs.

"This isn't over, Dark Ace." Aerrow said, spitting out a bit more blood that had trickled from his split lip. He pointed his dagger at the man, ready for him to make a move.

_I'm the face that you have to face_

_Mirrored in your stare_

_I'm what's left, I'm what's right_

_I'm the enemy_

_I'm the hand that will take you down_

_Bring you to your knees_

The Dark Ace growled suddenly, straightening again to continue fighting. He sliced madly at Aerrow with his arm that wasn't gripping his injured side. The redhead ducked the first slice and blocked the second, but the third was a bit too fast and at a perfect awkward angle that he couldn't quite dodge it. The blade caught his arm and the red energy blade sliced through the uniform and into the flesh, between his elbow and shoulder. The dagger in that hand fell from the suddenly limp hand and Aerrow cried out as he tried desperately to move his arm. He panted, clutching at it.

However, he didn't react with even more rage. He simply stood where he was, ready to block the Dark Ace's blows, and glared into the man's eyes. He saw the mania, and the stigma of his sanity. Over the years, he'd gotten power hungry and now, the idea of losing to a teenager half his age was impossible to his mind. For just a moment, Aerrow felt sorry for him.

Dark Ace, however, saw something different in Aerrow. The blood on the boy's face matched his hair and he looked so familiar, though the man couldn't figure out why. Then, suddenly, the stare burned into his mind from another face from a long time ago, and his eyes widened. He stumbled back slightly, shaking his head.

"No… I can't… You're…" His distress startled Aerrow, who put his guard back up. Was the intensity finally driving the man over the edge? "L-Lightning… I never…" The Dark Ace doubled over slightly and clutched at his head, roaring in confusion and distress. The boy looked so much like him! Why did he have to stare at him like that? It… It was maddening! The Dark Ace roared again, leaping at Aerrow and tackling him down, pressing the boy to the seat.

_So who are you?_

_Yeah, who are you?_

_Yeah, who are you?_

_Yeah, who are you?_

_Keep you in the dark_

_You know they all pretend_

"I will not let you defeat me!" The Dark Ace snarled, his ruby eyes flashing insanely. He wrapped his hands around Aerrow's throat, squeezing mercilessly. The boy gasped and reached desperately for his dagger, which had fallen as he had. However, it lay much too far away for his one good arm to reach and he coughed as blood and air slowly stopped reaching his brain. A tightening began in his head, starting at the very center and slowly spreading out until his sight was blurring.

"No… Dark Ace…" Aerrow choked out, clawing at the man's hand. His nail eventually found the soft skin between the Dark Ace's thumb and index finger and dug in mercilessly. The man managed to endure the pain for a few moments before growling and letting go of the boy's throat to climb off. Aerrow gasped and panted, sitting up.

_What if I say I'm not like the others?_

_What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?_

_You're the pretender_

_What if I say that I'll never surrender?_

_What if I say I'm not like the others?_

_What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?_

_You're the pretender_

_What if I say that I'll never surrender?_

The Dark Ace glared coldly down at Aerrow as he stood. The boy reached and grabbed his dagger, rolling over and going to stand. However, before he could, metal darted out and bit his shoulder in a flash almost too fast to see. The redhead screamed as the Dark Ace's sword pierced his shoulder and went all the way through, slicing through crunching bone as it hit the metal of the wing and pinned the boy.

"Checkmate." came the frigid voice of the Talon Commander as he knelt next to Aerrow, pulling his sword harshly from the boy's shoulder. Aerrow smirked, shaking his head.

"Maybe, but not for me." he said, bringing his arm up suddenly and ramming the dagger directly into the Dark Ace's chest. It was going to end here, no matter what. The older man gasped and coughed, blood dripping slightly from his lips. He stared at Aerrow in complete shock, obviously never believing the boy would actually deal a fatal blow. His eyes flashed suddenly and he roared, bringing his own sword down as well, directly through Aerrow's stomach and into the wing of the skimmer. Aerrow screamed again at the searing, blinding pain that ripped through his whole body. With the both of them thrown onto the wing, the skimmer tipped and began to nosedive toward the Terra below them.

_So who are you?_

_Yeah, who are you?_

_Yeah, who are you?_

His sight was going fuzzy and he was aware that he suddenly could no longer move his body, but the man hovering over him had collapsed and was lying limply next to him on the ground, his breathing the only thing distinguishing his body from alive and lifeless. The skimmer was practically burning a distance away and coated in their blood. Aerrow panted and lifted his head to look at the Dark Ace. The man caught his gaze.

"Are we both… going to die… Aerrow?' The question caught the redhead by surprise and he coughed, pain ricocheting back up his body.

"I… I think we might." he replied softly, looking at the man with a gaze that was no longer completely filled with malice.

"I don't want to die…" The Dark Ace said, his head dropping onto the wing and his eyes fluttering slightly as the blood continued to steadily stream from his wounds. Aerrow nodded.

"… Neither do I." he replied, letting his own head fall back. He took a deep breath. "Ace… Why are you a Talon?" he asked suddenly, this time catching the other by surprise. The older man shrugged, though the motion made him dizzy and he was having trouble focusing on the redhead's face.

"Because… I fit the job description. I… had what it… took." he said, coughing. Aerrow sighed, looking away for a moment.

"What was that…?" he asked, continuing to not look at the man, who shook his head.

"The abil…ity to betray someone… important. The l-lack of a he…art." he replied, panting and trying to keep his breath which steadily flowed out of his lungs, but would not replenish itself. Aerrow, having the same problem, gazed at the Dark Ace again, who was dragging himself over to Aerrow's limp form. The man still had enough strength, even with his lack of breath, to fall onto his back and scoop Aerrow's body into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Aerrow…" The words were strangely steady and the redhead felt tears on his cheeks as he nodded.

"Ace… You…'re forgiven…"

With that, they were both gone.

When the Storm Hawks had finally managed to chase off the Talons and get down to the Terra where they'd seen the Dark Ace's skimmer fall, they found the two, crumpled, bloody, and much too far gone to save. Aerrow was tucked against the Dark Ace's chest, whose arms were wrapped protectively around the boy's figure, as if, instead of lifelong enemies, they had been best friends or family. One thing that caught their eyes as Junko bawled, Finn held a sobbing Piper and fought back his own tears, Stork stood emotionlessly and horrified, and Radarr let out a wistful howl, was that in the Dark Ace's hand was Aerrow's, clutching tightly and desperately as if, in their last moments…

They had needed each other.


End file.
